sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet November (2001 film)
| starring = Keanu Reeves Charlize Theron | music = Christopher Young | cinematography = Edward Lachman | editing = Anne V. Coates | studio = Bel Air Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $65.8 million }} Sweet November is a 2001 romantic drama film based in San Francisco directed by Pat O'Connor and starring Keanu Reeves and Charlize Theron. The film is based on the 1968 film Sweet November written by Herman Raucher, which starred Anthony Newley and Sandy Dennis. Plot Nelson Moss meets Sara Deever, a woman very different from anyone he has met before. His ignorance leads to her failing her driving test. She beguiles him and continually asks him to spend a month with her on the promise that she will change his life for the better. On the first night of November, after Nelson is fired and dumped on the same day, she sleeps with him, and the next day Chaz, a close friend of Sara's, arrives and refers to Nelson as Sara's "November". Throughout November, the two experience happy times together and fall in love. Nelson examines his life and past, and befriends a fatherless child named Abner. Eventually, he realizes he is in love with Sara and asks her to marry him. It is revealed that Sara has terminal cancer, Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Because she cannot bear to have Nelson experience her death, she asks him to leave. Sara tells Chaz that Nelson proposed to her. Chaz says that it wasn't the first time that a man had proposed, implying Sara has had numerous "months" before. Sara confirms this but claims it was the first time she had wanted to say yes. She decides she will not continue the relationship to protect Nelson from being hurt. Nelson complies, but then stages a surprise return during the Thanksgiving holiday, giving her gifts that remind her of their happy times. They stay together for one more day; he posts November calendars all over her apartment walls, saying it can always be November for them. They make love, but the next morning, Nelson finds Sara is dressed. She asks him to leave, and he sees she has taken down the calendars. Nelson becomes confused and heartbroken. Sara asks Nelson to let her go so that he will always have happy memories of her and explains that this is how she needs to be remembered. She will return home to her family (whom she had been avoiding) and face her last days. Sara then blindfolds Nelson, leads him to a park, and gives him a last kiss. Nelson takes off the blindfold and sees that he is alone in a park he and Sara went on one of their first dates. His eyes fill with tears and the movie ends. Cast * Keanu Reeves as Nelson Moss * Charlize Theron as Sara Deever * Jason Isaacs as Chaz Watley/Cherry * Greg Germann as Vince Holland * Lauren Graham as Angelica * Liam Aiken as Abner * Frank Langella as Edgar Price * Ray Baker as Buddy Leach * Michael Rosenbaum as Brandon/Brandy * Robert Joy as Raeford Dunne * Jason Kravits as Manny * Tom Bullock as Al Music Reception Sweet November received negative reviews from critics, as the film holds a 15% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 98 reviews with the consensus: "Schmaltzy and manipulative, Sweet November suffers from an implausible plot and non-existent chemistry between its leads." Due to the poor response the film had from critics, it was nominated for three Golden Raspberry Awards including Worst Remake or Sequel (where it lost to Planet of the Apes), Worst Actor for Keanu Reeves (lost to Tom Green for Freddy Got Fingered) and Worst Actress for Charlize Theron (lost to Mariah Carey for Glitter). It is listed on Golden Raspberry Award founder John Wilson's book The Official Razzie Movie Guide as one of the 100 Most Enjoyably Bad Movies Ever Made. Box office The film opened at #4 at the North American Box office making $11,015,226 USD in its opening weekend, behind Recess: School's Out, Down To Earth and Hannibal. It would ultimately gross only $25.2 million domestically with an additional $40.4 million overseas to a total of $65.7 million worldwide. References External links * * * Category:2001 films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Pat O'Connor Category:American film remakes Category:Film scores by Christopher Young Category:Films about cancer Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Thanksgiving in films